Punto ciego
by Listener.Goddess
Summary: /AU/Todos tiene sus debilidades, todos tiene sus preocupaciones e inseguridades. Ryuu Hyuga teme no ser igual de fuerte que sus padres y eso es algo de lo que se pueden aprovechar sus enemigos. Este fanfic participa en la actividad Amigo secreto 2016 del foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir".


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, por otra parte, es de mi autoría so, avisen el plagio plox.

* * *

 **.:Punto ciego:.**

 **Este fanfic participa en la actividad "¡Amigo secreto 2016!" del foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir".**

 **Para Wiinry Elriic, mi sobrinirijilla "La Pinkie pie".**

 **Lo que se pidió: Acción. (Los hijos de Neji y Tente en el examen chunin). Lo que se dio: PURA BASURA CURSI.**

* * *

Sintió los parpados pesados y la cabeza le dolía lo suficiente como para no querer levantarse, pero era un Hyuga y los Hyuga no se detienen por nimiedades. Ryuu abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a su familia alrededor de la cama blanca de la enfermería.

—¡Ryuu! —gritó su hermana, Keiko, al ver los ojos perla de su hermano. Hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, pero eso lo canso más de lo que esperaba—. No deberías moverte, Sakura-san te reviso y dijo que no estabas tan bien como te veías —advirtió Keiko. En ese momento a Ryuu no le importaba eso.

—Perdí —la voz salió ronca, desanimada, triste. Ryuu sabía que significaba estar en una cama de la enfermería, había perdido la batalla, la más importante de su vida hasta ese momento. La final de los exámenes chunin. Y comenzó a culparse a sí mismo porque estaba desconcentrados desde días antes, incluso esa mañana.

* * *

Fijó su vista una vez más en el retrato frente a él, suspiró tratando de alejar todos esos malos pensamientos que había tenido durante esos días. Trenzó su cabello, colocó sobre su limpia frente la banda que lo distinguía como ninja de Konoha y por último se calzó las botas. Hacía las cosas con cierta dilación, tratando de alargar el momento lo más posible.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de su hermana se asomó—. Ryuu, el desayuno ya está listo. Baja ya o se te hará tarde —advirtió Keiko, Ryuu asintió dándole las gracias.

Bajo las escaleras, intentando demostrar un entusiasmo que poco sentía. Ryuu no quería preocupar a sus padres, menos por las tonterías sin sentido en un día en el que había cosas mejores a las cuales prestar atención. Ese día era la final de las pruebas chunin, se suponía que era el momento más esperado por todos los gennin, no para él.

Ryuu Hyuga todavía no podía creer que había llegado hasta la final de los exámenes chunin con tan solo diez años, lo tomaba más a él por sorpresa que a los demás, _"Pero si eres el hijo de tus padres, esperábamos eso de ti", "Eres el hijo del genio Hyuga y de la maestra de armas, tienes buenos genes", "Keiko es un prodigio como su padre, ¿Y el pequeño Hyuga lo será?"._ Aunque claro que había varias opiniones.

En la cocina estaban solamente su padre y su hermana, seguramente su madre se había ido antes a ver los preparativos del campo en el que se desarrollarían las peleas, puesto que ella era una de las examinadoras, tenía que ver que todo estuviera en orden. Y aun así su desayuno estaba listo; un plato de congee*, hecho seguramente por su madre, lo esperaba en la mesa.

Ryuu al terminar de desayunar se despidió de su padre y su hermana, diciéndoles que los vería más tarde. Neji solo asintió y le deseo buena suerte.

Las primeras dos batallas no fueron difíciles de ganar, incluso por un momento pensó que sus temores estaban mal fundamentados. Para el ultimo combate estaba algo cansado, pero eso no era una excusa valida, menos para _el_ _hijo de Neji Hyuga_ , como lo conocían en la aldea.

Su oponente era Hiroshi Arata, un muchacho de más de catorce años, de pelo largo hasta la cintura color naranja, Ryuu supo por su banda en la frente que venía de Kirigakure, era evidente la diferencia de edad al ser colocados frente a frente, puesto que el gennin de Kirigakure era más alto y robusto que Ryuu. Aun con todo en su contra, lo primero que hizo Ryuu fue crear una estrategia, pensar en las debilidades que tendría su rival y como utilizarlas en su contra; ese era uno de los consejos que le había dado su padre un día de práctica.

Ryuu dirigió su vista hacía las butacas que ocupaba su familia, su padre mantenía la vista fija en él, el tío Lee estaba en compañía de su hijo y de Gai-sensei, gritaban cosas que él no lograba entender, pero que seguramente lo alentaban a ganar; su tia Hinata estaba sentada junto a Neji, Keiko jugaba con Himawari y Bolt. Su madre seguramente lo estaría viendo por una de las cámaras en el campo y su tío Naruto estaba en el estrado junto a los demás Kages.

Al oír el pitido que daba inicio a la pelea, tomo distancia, primero debía cansar a Hiroshi antes de activar su byakugan, pues todavía no controlaba bien su chakra y seguramente se debilitaría antes. Con un rollo de invocación sacó varias armas, con un hilo de chakra las alineo en el aire y con un movimiento de su pierna derecha todas fueron a impactar a su adversario.

Ryuu creyó que por ser más grande que él era posible que fuera más lento, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así, pues todas sus armas fueron a parar a un tronco, era obvio que su enemigo había utilizado el jutsu de reemplazo. Lo busco rápidamente, quitarle la vista a su oponente por un momento le daba la ventaja; no fue difícil encontrarlo ya que estaba en el aire, Hiroshi saltó encima de Ryuu a punto de atacarlo con un kunai, Ryuu inmediatamente saco un kunai para defenderse.

Después de unos minutos, Ryuu ya estaba cansado del cuerpo a cuerpo, se estaban agotando sus fuerzas por lo que hizo los sellos para el byakugan; al tener el byakugan activado, Ryuu se colocó en posición para el jūken. Su contrincante realizó un jutsu clones de sombras, si Ryuu lograra cerrarle tan solo unos puntos, lograría salir vencedor. Lograría salir de la sombra de su familia.

Ryuu quería mucho a su familia, eso no se discutía, pero ¿cómo lograr hacer su propio camino si todos lo conocían como el hijo de Neji Hyuga, el prodigio Hyuga que había vencido hasta la muerte? Y no solo era su padre, su madre en fechas recientes había ayudado a encontrar la manera de sellar chakra en rollos de invocación, también era poseedora del Bashoshen el cual nunca había visto utilizar; también estaba Keiko, un prodigio al igual que su padre, con solo doce años se había convertido en chunin y tenía un gran futuro por delante gracias a su talento innato.

Con el byakugan era sencillo saber cuál de entre todos los clones era el original puesto que del original salían ríos de chakra que conectaban todas las articulaciones de su cuerpo. Ryuu podía ver como el chakra iba de un lado a otro dentro del cuerpo de su oponente, por lo que se abalanzó sobre él y logro esfumar varios de los clones para pelear contra el Hiroshi real; Ryuu logró cerrarle puntos de chakra de las piernas, a pesar de eso su adversario se mantenía de pie.

En un momento de descuido, porque eso fue, Ryuu no notó el kunai que uno de los clones sobrantes le había lanzado, justo en el mango tenia atado un papel explosivo, que explotó lo suficientemente rápido como para que el kunai no le diera en el cuello, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para desestabilizarlo, lastimarlo y hacer que cayera al suelo. El punto ciego del byakugan, ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar ese detalle? Claro que era conocido por varias personas que el byakugan tenía un punto ciego, pero Ryuu no pensó que era algo que su oponente supiera.

* * *

Ahora que estaba sentado en la cama, podía reflexionar con algo de calma lo relacionado a esa batalla y como afectaba su camino ninja. Ya se imaginaba a toda la aldea diciéndole _el perdedor Hyuga_ o algo similar, sería un genin por lo menos otro año más y las misiones que le darían serían las más sencillas. Quizá estaba siendo algo dramático.

—Cuando azotaste contra el suelo, me recordaste a una pelota —dijo Keiko, tratando de relajar el ambiente, aunque sin éxito, pues su padre la vio de mala manera—. Aunque bueno, por el sonido que hiciste me di cuenta de que, si hay cerebro dentro de tu cabeza, hermanito.

—Keiko —advirtió su padre con un tono autoritario—, ve a buscar a tu madre y avisa que Ryuu despertó —ordeno Neji. Keiko se levantó de inmediato, no quería hacer enojar más a su padre.

—Fallé —fue la primera palabra que dijo Ryuu después de que su hermana se fuera, Neji levantó una ceja interrogante— no pude convertirme en chunin, padre —Ryuu apretó sus puños, en ese momento se sentía inútil—, todo lo que me enseñaste no sirvió.

—¿De qué hablas? —interrogó Neji— manejaste bien la situación contra alguien que tenía la ventaja, no veo en que fallaste.

—Nunca seré tan fuerte como tú, mi hermana o como mamá —Ryuu quería llorar, a pesar de tratar de verse fuerte en frente de su padre, él tan solo era un niño de diez años.

—Tu madre se hizo chunin hasta los quince y yo muchas veces pude haber muerto antes de —Neji no supo cómo continuar, no le gustaba hablar de su muerte a sus hijos—… eso. Tu luchaste bien —colocó la mano en el hombro de Ryuu, tratando de darle apoyo. Ryuu sonrió, aunque todavía tenía una duda.

—Padre —llamó Ryuu, Neji hizo un sonido en señal de que lo oía—. ¿Cómo proteges tu punto ciego? —pregunto el niño.

—No lo hago —Ryuu lo miró confundido—. Tu madre lo hace, siempre lo ha hecho —Neji levantó la comisura de su boca— una vez casi muero porque ella no estaba conmigo para proteger mi punto ciego —Ryuu espero pacientemente a que siguiera contando la historia—. Pero eso es historia para otro momento.

Ryuu estaba a punto de pedirle que por favor siguiera, pero la voz aguda de su madre interrumpió.

—¡Ryuu! ¿Estás bien? ¿Algo te duele? —Tenten corrió a abrazas a su hijo— Quise venir cuanto antes, pero todavía quedaban peleas y no querían que me fuera —Ryuu casi no entendía el discurso que daba su madre de tan rápido que hablaba, Neji solamente veía a su esposa divertido—… ¡Y le advertí a Moegi que todavía estabas muy pequeño para el examen! Pero como siempre, no me toman en cuenta y hacen lo que tu padre quiere…

—Ryuu es un gran ninja, estaba listo para el examen —interrumpió Neji.

—Claro que sí, es nuestro hijo —dijo Tenten—; pero pudo haber muerto. Los exámenes chunin no son un juego—dicho eso apretó más su abrazo.

—Lo fueron para mí —habló Keiko, pero solo gano las miradas enojadas de sus padres—. Bueno, me lastimé el brazo, ¡pero me recuperé rápido!

Ryuu sonrió, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su familia tenía puntos ciegos, puntos débiles que los volvían vulnerables; pero que al estar juntos y apoyándose entre ellos, se volvían tan fuertes como para cuidar de sus seres queridos y proteger los puntos ciegos de cada uno. Quizá perder no era tan malo como su cabeza pensó.

* * *

 _*El congee es un plato típico chino, es arroz que se sirve algo viscoso como si fuera sopa y se le agrega carne y vegetales._

 _Los hijos de Neji y Tenten aquí utilizados no son míos, me base en los OC de papabay (bayneezOne) por lo que Keiko tiene trece, un año más que Bolt y tres años más que Ryuu._

 _Amm ¿Felices fiestas? Espero que el regalo te haya gustado Dani, sino NIMODO (nah, ntc solo voy a llorar ;n;). Sé que quedo demasiado cursi y eso, pero no sabía como escribir acción, ¡No soy buena escribiendo acción! TnT._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
